


We're A Candlelight Dinner Under a Gas Station

by Fangirlwriting



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dates, Ghosts, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlwriting/pseuds/Fangirlwriting
Summary: Logan is pondering whether or not his relationship with Remus is really something he values when Remus shows up to take him on a date.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	We're A Candlelight Dinner Under a Gas Station

**Author's Note:**

> Credit goes to gattonero17 on Tumblr for the title.

Anyone who knew Logan knew that it was important to him that he was taken seriously. There was a reason he wore a tie all the time, after all. There was a reason he chose teaching as a profession— well, other than the fact that it was exactly the kind of job he knew he would love. There was a reason it had taken him almost two decades of his life to realize he wasn’t straight, although one could argue there were much less healthy reasons involved there. And there was a reason he hadn’t told anyone when he had gotten a boyfriend.

The fact of him having a boyfriend in the first place was not a problem, at least not anymore. This problem was more the fact that when it came to his boyfriend… well, let’s just say that Remus was not exactly the kind of person that was normally taken seriously. Logan didn’t regret dating him, and he didn’t think he ever would, but he wasn’t quite ready to tell anyone else about Remus yet.

One of Remus’ less enjoyable qualities— not that there were many, mind you, but everyone had a couple— was how often he interrupted Logan while he was working. Again, to be fair to Remus, Logan wasn’t working on something for his  _ job _ at the moment, this was just a side project.

A very embarrassing side project.

Okay, he was researching ghosts.

Some time last week he had walked into Remus’ apartment while he was in the middle of listening to a podcast about ghosts, and Logan was quite embarrassed to admit how quickly he had been sucked in. He hadn’t told anyone, of course. The only one who knew was Remus, and that was because he had been there in the first place.

But Logan had started doing some (private) research of his own since then, and he was a little ashamed to admit he was close to actually believing in them. There  _ was _ quite a bit of evidence and sightings after all.

It was during this that Remus burst into the room wearing a heavy winter coat and sweatpants. “Logan!” he cried.

Logan yelped in surprise and slammed his laptop shut before Remus could see what he was looking at before whirling around to face him. “Remus! I’m busy!”

“I know, but I planned a date! Come on, put your coat on!” Remus threw Logan’s coat on top of his head.

“Remus, I was in the middle of—”

“Be in the car in five minutes or I’m leaving without you!”

“Remus!”

“I can’t hear you, I tore my ears off!”

Logan groaned, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. There were good parts about being with Remus, obviously; otherwise he would have broken up with him by now. But this was one of the parts he very much disliked. Spontaneity was not his strong suit.

Logan made it out to the car in three minutes, just in time to see Remus shutting something into the trunk.

“What are you bringing?” Logan asked as he walked towards the car.

“You’ll find out,” Remus said, grinning at Logan as he sprinted around to the drivers seat.

“Uh-uh, nope. No way you’re driving,” Logan said, slipping in front of Remus to cut him off from the door.

Remus pouted. “But  _ Logan, _ the location is the  _ surprise.” _

“Your driving is a nightmare. Give me directions and I’ll follow them.”

Remus sighed, but walked around to the passenger side as Logan climbed in behind the wheel.

Remus took them on a journey so bizarre he might as well have still been driving. Logan lost track after the third u-turn, and the roundabout just added to the confusion. When they finally pulled to a stop, Logan was sure they must have taken a wrong turn.

“Okay, let’s go!” Remus called happily, hopping out of the car and running around to the trunk.

“Um, Remus?” Logan called, opening his door.

“Yes?” Remus’ head popped up from behind the trunk.

“This is an abandoned gas station.”

Remus put a very strange-looking candle on top of the car. “I know. Come on, let’s eat!”

“Eat?”

“Yeah, come on!” Remus pulled out quite a few more candles and a picnic basket, and carried them all over to a spot next to one of the old pumps.

Logan sighed, locked the car, and followed.

He sat down across from Remus, who was still setting out the candles and lighting them as he did.

“I didn’t think your favorite kind of stew would be good after a ride in the car, so I made sandwiches!” Remus said, pulling out two roast beef sandwiches and handing one to Logan, who thanked him as he accepted it.

Logan didn’t say much as he ate, partly because he had a lot on his mind and partly because Remus could easily fill the space by talking about anything and everything.

Logan wasn’t sure why he was thinking so much about everything tonight. Maybe it was just Remus being very… himself, which was the whole problem. Logan hadn’t shared with a single person that they were dating. He hadn’t even let Remus tell his brother Roman. He hadn’t told Virgil, and the two of them shared everything that was important. Feelings, hopes, dreams. When they were dating someone. That would definitely fall under the category of important things.

So could Logan even consider his relationship with Remus something important if he hadn’t told anyone about it? Should he even be in a relationship with him?

Well, the problem there was that when Logan considered breaking up with Remus as anything more than a hypothetical, his chest started to hurt and his mind all but started to scream  _ “No!” _

So suffice it to say Logan wasn’t sure what to do.

He tuned back in when Remus started to enthusiastically wave his arms over his head, clearly in the middle of making some kind of point. He tried to figure out what point he was making, but he was in the middle of talking about the most effective way to hunt a ghost, so he had clearly missed too much of the conversation.

As Logan took the last bite of his sandwich and wiped his hands on a napkin, Remus stood up, grabbed the basket, and headed back over to the car.

“Wait, where are you going?” Logan asked, standing up himself. “We’re not leaving already, are we?”

“I’m getting our ghost hunting supplies! Were you not paying attention?”

“What?”

Remus opened the trunk and pulled out two flashlights and a camera. “We’re going ghost hunting, Logan! I know you’ve been getting into it lately. Come on, why else would I bring you to a haunted gas station?”

Logan’s eyes widened and he turned to stare behind him. “You brought me to a haunted gas station?” he asked, unable to stop the excitement that rose in him at the prospect.

“‘Course I did. Now come on!” Remus slammed the trunk shut and bounced back over to Logan, handing him a flashlight as he stuck his own in the pocket of his coat and turned the camera on. “Let’s go ghost hunting!”

Logan took a minute to stare at Remus in part bafflement and part appreciation before starting towards the doors in the distance.

“And we are going in, folks,” Remus whispered, probably to the camera. “Who knows if we’ll make it out alive.”

When they reached the doors to find them, unsurprisingly, locked. He glanced back at Remus, who was already pulling out a hammer. He smashed the glass in one of the doors, and thankfully the alarms must have been either shut off or too old to properly work, because nothing went off and the two of them walked in.

There was a sudden drop in temperature and a cold breeze that seemed to come from nowhere, and Remus started to giggle quietly.

Logan looked for a light switch, and saw one just to the right of the door. He turned it on, only for it to start to flicker, and a couple seconds later flick back off.

Remus laughed. “Ooooo, we’re in trouble!”

Logan shushed him, but couldn’t help the smile that was growing on his face.

A couple seconds later, a blur flew past them on the right, and both Logan and Remus whirled that way, Remus still grinning like a maniac and Logan getting there himself.

Over to their left, there was a distinct sound of glass shattering.

“Remus, Remus do you hear that?” Logan breathed, grabbing onto Remus’ hand in excitement.

“Yeah, I think it’s trying to scare us,” Remus said with another giggle, moving the camera around as whispers started to sound.

“This is the coolest thing I’ve ever done in my life,” Logan breathed. As they stepped forward again the cold chill faded a bit, and the shadow zipped around back and forth around them.

Remus was zipping back and forth as it went, trying to catch it on camera. Logan got out the flashlight and tried to catch the shadow, but as soon as he caught a glimpse, everything vanished.

“Remus! Remus, it vanished, did you see that?!” Logan said, shaking their now-linked hands.

“I got it on camera,” Remus said with a grin. “You know. I think. If these things show up on camera.”

Everything quieted down very suddenly, and Logan and Remus both slid closer together. “Remus, where did it go?” Logan whispered.

“I don’t know,” Remus whispered back.

Logan was looking around the empty space in front of them where shelves must have used to sit, when he got the distinct feeling that there was something behind him.

Remus seemed to get the same feeling at the same time, because he squeezed his hand. Logan squeezed back, and then Remus squeezed slowly three times. On the third squeeze, they both whirled around.

There was a screaming… something right behind them. Logan was pretty sure Remus got in on camera just before it flew straight through both of them and they both started sprinting for the doors, starting to cackle.

Remus pulled the car keys out as they ran and sprinted for the car, the screeching starting to get quieter as they got father away from the doors.

Nevertheless, Logan grabbed the camera as Remus dove in through the side door and into the drivers seat, and just after he climbed in and shut the door Remus sped away.

They pulled into a spot along the side of the road to catch their breath, and Remus burst out laughing, which Logan copied a few seconds later. It had been a long time since he laughed so hard, and it felt good.

“Well, we’ll definitely have to come back to investigate again,” Remus said after a second, grinning at him. “And I’ll have to look at that camera footage. But what do you think? Successful date?”

Logan turned to face Remus, taking in his giant grin and flushed cheeks, still lit up from running away from the haunted gas station. The one that he’d brought them to solely because he knew Logan was fascinated.

_ God I love you, _ Logan thought, and leapt across the car to pull Remus into a kiss.

Remus pulled Logan closer, and they both stayed there for another moment before Logan pulled back with another laugh. “Remus,” he said, smiling more genuinely at him than he had in awhile. “I want to go public.”

Remus somehow lit up even more. “Really?”

Logan nodded. “I’ve been thinking a lot lately,” he said. “I’m sure you’ve noticed before now that it’s very important to me that I’m taken seriously. But I think a side effect of that is that…” Logan sighed. “Remus, I have been ashamed of you. And that’s not fair. It’s something I need to work on. And I think a good first step would be telling the other people I care for about the person I’ve fallen in love with.” Logan’s felt his cheeks heating up and he looked away. “As long as you are comfortable, naturally.”

He turned back around after a second to find Remus several inches from his face. Remus kissed him on the nose, and then the forehead, and then both of his cheeks, and then his eyebrows, and then his ears.

“Logan,” he said, in what sounded like a rare moment of sincerity. “I love you. I would love to go public. Absolutely, let's do it.”

Logan was sure he was blushing again. “I love you too,” he said quietly back, and pulled Remus in for another kiss, this one much longer and deeper.

Remus snickered. “Logan, if you keep kissing me like that we might end up doing something we regret,” he said.

“What,” Logan leaned down and kissed Remus slowly along his jaw before coming up for air to finish his sentence. “Are you worried about getting me pregnant?” He leaned up and started brushing ghosts of kisses on the area around his lips.

Remus whined. “Logan, stop teasing.”

“Make me,” Logan murmured.

Remus whined again.  _ “Logan.” _

Logan chuckled and leaned down to connect their lips again. They had nowhere to be, after all. They might as well have some fun. The only thing they had to do tomorrow was tell their friends that they were dating.

Logan was sure that was going to lead to good things.  At the very least, he wasn’t going to break up with Remus for a very long time.


End file.
